


Everyone Loves the Villain

by TS_Anxiety_Angst



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Heavy Angst, One Shot, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 23:29:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11367867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TS_Anxiety_Angst/pseuds/TS_Anxiety_Angst
Summary: Going off of the line Roman says during the animated video bc angst amirite





	Everyone Loves the Villain

It wasn’t supposed to be like this. They were supposed to like him more like this. They were supposed to give him more than a wayward glance and crushing insults. It wasn’t supposed to be like this.

 _Everyone loves the villain_. Roman’s words still echoed around his head as he looked at the carnage. There was so much wrong and so much destruction, he didn’t know where to start. Roman’s broken heart, Logan lost ideals, and Patton… he didn’t even know where Patton had been adrift at for the past few days.

Things weren’t supposed to be this way. He was supposed to be likeable. He was supposed to be happier. He was supposed to get along with the other sides, not make them look at him with more contempt than usual.

And the worst part was that he didn’t know how to fix it. He  _couldn’t_ fix it and he wasn’t even sure he should try. Everything he did ended in failure, so maybe it was time to just stay back and wait. Maybe it was time he just faded away the way everyone had been begging him to do. Maybe everyone, maybe Thomas, would be better off if he had never existed in the first place.

After all, he was the only one who could intentionally let Thomas down.


End file.
